


【pu】带你去城市边缘

by lolisnake



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolisnake/pseuds/lolisnake





	【pu】带你去城市边缘

私设是没有完全标记的情况下，即使内射受孕率也非常低。

 

更衣室里是一排排的柜子，周雨陷在最里面那个没什么人去的角落。  
耳朵里能听到队友笑骂聊天的声音，和窸窸窣窣丁玲咣啷换衣服开关柜门的混在一起，经过耳膜却像是被放大了无数倍。  
他忍不住地轻轻唔了一声，抬眼看向把他嘴塞满的那个罪魁祸首。  
樊振东也正好低着头看他，食指放在唇上。  
“嘘。”

周雨明白，不能出声，不能呻吟。  
隔着几排柜子就是他们朝夕相处的同伴，周雨可不想被人看见，看见他们这样。  
樊振东周身齐整，汗湿的运动衫还没换，只解了裤绳，运动短裤和内裤一起拉下去一点儿，下身蜷曲的毛发之间露出一段性器，头端和大半个柱身都塞在周雨嘴里。  
alpha勃起以后那东西粗长得很，周雨深喉也不能完全含进去。

外面有人，他们也不敢太大动作，周雨缓慢地吞吐，体液和信息素的气味透过口腔，安抚自己的躁动。  
虽然不若股间那处来得销魂，周雨这幅仰着脸小心翼翼含他的画面也足以取悦他的alpha。  
想要更多。  
樊振东把一只鞋在脚跟上蹭着蹬掉，脚趾隔着棉袜和运动裤踩上周雨腿间，摩挲他也已经硬起的性器，拨弄囊袋和会阴，然后是穴口的位置。  
周雨一双眼里几乎浮起泪来，湿漉漉地看他，嘴里吸得更卖力，他下腹一紧，也没再控制，很快就射出来。  
周雨几乎都给咽下去，放开他那根的时候，舌头还在龟头上卷了一圈，激得樊振东差点没当下把他按在墙上就地办了。

这儿不是地方。

回宿舍的路上周雨也是恹恹的，他有时信息素会不稳定，看了医生也找不出原因，只说可能是体质如此，倒不影响什么，抑制剂不能经常注射，偶尔便要alpha安抚，轻咬一口而已，也不愁找不到人代劳。  
那时候樊振东还没分化，冷眼看着周雨把秀气漂亮的后颈露出来，alpha揽着他，低头给他临时标记。  
像一个吻。  
大多是张继科，有时候是闫安，有时候是别的人。  
他们一直关系很好。  
只是临时标记。  
樊振东再抬起头，笑得一派天真。

他十六岁分化，算是有些早的，一般都要十八。  
周雨那年二十一岁。  
有次他们调整，出去玩儿，周雨有些喘，他没带屏蔽贴，味儿也散出来。  
樊振东就在他身边，他说雨哥你是不是……？  
——要不我帮你吧。  
周雨揉一把小孩儿软乎乎的腮帮子。  
——我们小胖也长大啦。  
他毫不设防地弯了腰，把那块微红的腺体袒露给他。

樊振东以前就缠着他，分化成熟也没因为ao有别而疏远，周雨惯孩子，也就由着他去。  
于是渐渐熟悉他的气味，激素波动也渐渐没那么明显。  
直到有一天，小孩窝在他床上打游戏，周雨却突然进了发情期。  
毫无预兆，信息素爆炸一样兜头盖脸，樊振东如往常一样给他咬了个标记，搂着周雨等他平静下来。  
周雨靠着他的肩膀，发现小孩儿不知啥时候已经开始偷偷长成个小大人，肩膀宽了肌肉壮了，他正胡思乱想，樊振东却蹭着脸颊，一偏头寻了他的唇。  
亲吻长驱直入，临时标记阻隔了汹涌的发情期却拦不住随着舌尖和唾液闯进来的欲望，他太熟悉樊振东的味儿，熟悉到还来不及反抗就已经开始回应。  
或许他根本就不想反抗。  
他们自己都不清楚这初吻纠缠了多久，唇舌相濡的感觉太美妙以至于谁也不想结束，周雨迷迷糊糊地含着那条柔软的舌，樊振东却已经一手扣着他另一手伸进他裤子里，拢着性器给他手淫。  
年轻而强大的alpha气息引导着他，周雨射在樊振东手心里，高潮过后他回过神来，发现自己躺在床上裹着毯子，身下已经被擦拭过了，干干净净。  
浴室里有花洒的水声，间或能听到一点儿樊振东的低哑喘息。  
周雨知道他在做什么，脸又红起来。  
水声停了，樊振东磨磨蹭蹭走出来，一张脸也是红的，有些局促地站在床边。  
——雨哥你先休息，我不能在这里…我得回去。  
他转身离开，房门合上。

还太早，再等一等。

有第一次就有第二次，第三次，他们避开旁人亲吻，耳鬓厮磨，抚慰彼此。  
经常和固定的alpha亲密接触也使得他的信息素渐渐稳定下来，很少再有失控的时候。  
终于有一次，樊振东拥抱着完全光裸的周雨，勃发的性器抵着他湿润的穴口暗示性地滑动。  
周雨没说话，一双腿却打得更开，樊振东楔入他的身体，契合得好像原本他就该在那里。

水到渠成，他们终于拥有彼此。  
但樊振东没做完全标记，现在不合适。  
而且周雨也不想。

他们没那么多时间沉溺情欲，周雨还是会用抑制剂，有时会和樊振东交换亲吻。  
但关系做到这一步有时难免放纵，年轻的alpha偶尔控制不住自己，也让周雨用嘴帮他。  
这几天周雨训练时就有些急躁，到下午他的味儿一出来，樊振东就知道了。  
周雨需要他。  
他把人推进更衣室最里面，按着周雨跪在地上，把东西掏出来蹭他的唇。  
周雨自然地张口，一开始还是半软，被含着龟头吮上两下就挺立起来，硬邦邦地堵在周雨嘴里。  
他总是无法抗拒周雨。  
樊振东射进去，这应该能帮他压一会儿。

他进了周雨的房间。

灯没开，他熟门熟路摸到床边掀了被角躺进去，搂住一个光溜溜的周雨哥哥。  
他拱着周雨的脖子，闻那块腺体的味儿。  
——雨哥怎么又这么香……刚不是才喂过你么？  
散乱的亲吻向下，舌尖拨弄乳头，手指摸着腿缝探进湿软穴口。  
周雨双腿大开由他摆弄，樊振东曲着手指按他穴里敏感的那一块软肉，他只觉得体内又是热又是空虚，手指还不够，有汁液裹着他那香甜的味儿涌到樊振东手上，黏滑的淫靡的，alpha却还在自顾自地说话挑逗他。  
——你奶头硬了。  
——刚才给我口一管儿就湿了吧。  
樊振东抽出来，湿漉漉的手指在穴口打着转，乍然的空虚让他抬起胯像是要把那手指再吞下去。

不够，远远不够。

门紧锁着，被子下面alpha的气息毫不控制地包围着他，对周雨来说简直就是春药。  
想要。  
他摸索着，脱掉樊振东的内裤，性器跳出来又被他抓住，粗硬的一根烫着手心，身体自动回忆起被这根阴茎操弄的滋味儿，周雨握着它牵到自己股间，涨硬龟头抵着穴口磨蹭，被他自己泌出来的淫液浸得湿滑不堪。  
那物挤进去一点又撤出去，刚刚准备迎接阴茎的穴肉没有得到预想中的快感，始作俑者仍旧不肯满足他。

——雨哥真馋，上边喂不饱。

周雨快被气死，樊振东今天总不给他个痛快。  
——你他妈发什么神经病，做不做？  
——你不做老子找别人了。

这话没几个alpha能忍，樊振东按着周雨的腿根，一挺腰整根都操进去。  
饥渴的后穴痉挛着吸吮阴茎，红嫩穴口被粗大的根部完全撑开，周雨哽咽着呻吟着两条长腿缠上去脚跟磨蹭他的后腰，挺动下身迎合操干，追逐alpha带给他的欲望和满足。  
樊振东掰着他的屁股发了狠地弄，周雨爽得眼神都要失焦，迷迷糊糊地喊他。  
你慢点呃啊——  
樊振东你他妈慢点操……疼……

他知道周雨只是嘴硬，急的口不择言。  
他分化之前，只有偶尔的临时标记。  
分化之后就只有他。  
樊振东以为自己早就把那些陈年老醋倒掉了，结果周雨一句话，它们从心里不知道哪个黑暗角落跳出来招摇叫嚣。

不够，想要周雨。  
即使像现在这样占有他也不够。

樊振东俯身吻他，身下换着角度地操进去，龟头抵着前壁又磨又顶像是在找什么，最后寻到一处褶皱，周雨几乎要弹起来，缩着身子后退。

那里不行！……不行……

樊振东不肯退，掐着他的腰身，撬开腔口的肉瓣，龟头强硬地挤进内腔。  
那里从未被造访过，周雨呻吟声里带了哭腔，不是疼是爽的，肉瓣讨好地绞着阴茎，快感密密麻麻地从后腰攀向大脑，一旦被插入内腔，omega除了纠缠着alpha获得快感和精液便再顾不上其他，樊振东一下一下顶着，肥厚濡湿的肉瓣摩擦着冠沟，周雨再也控制不住自己，喃喃唤着索取更多。  
樊振东从善如流动作不停，只是渐渐慢下来，周雨难耐地抬着腰主动催促，樊振东却干脆不动了。

“别人能满足你？”  
“别人有我大，有我操得舒服？”

他强迫自己从那个销魂乡里退出来，只是浅浅地插弄后穴，再不碰那个隐秘的入口。  
周雨几乎要疯掉，刚刚尝过极乐滋味的身体哪里受得了这样的冷落，樊振东明明还插在里面，后穴吞吃着粗物，丝丝缕缕的快感却更让他更加得不到满足，只能抽噎着开口求他。  
——小胖，小胖你进去啊……内腔也要……  
——没有别人……有没有你他妈还不知道………  
——操我啊……  
——只有你，只让你操……

周雨已经不知道自己在说什么，身体隐秘处的肉瓣又被抵住，硕大的龟头再次顶开腔口插入内腔，湿濡饥渴的内里被满满充实，暖热淫液不自主地泌出来浇在龟头上，像是在欢迎这恶质的入侵者。  
樊振东挺送腰身，他腰腹力量练的太好，这种时候全拿来伺候周雨，阴茎抽出来又用力顶进内腔深处，一下一下地玩着肉瓣搅着里面的水，周雨扭着腰只管迎合，含不住的淫液从穴口一点点溢出，抽插时咕湫咕湫的水声在安静的房间里格外羞耻，樊振东伸手下去摸了一把，臀上黏糊糊的都是他流的水儿。  
“雨哥这么爽？操里面儿就湿成这样？”  
周雨这时候早顾不得害臊，他问什么就答什么，又大又舒服什么的张口就来，又求着樊振东不要停下不要拿出去。  
“还要……”  
“要什么？”  
“……要你操…嗯……”

樊振东知道自己今天有些反应过度。  
那些阴暗心思就烂在自己这里吧，不要让他知道。  
现在他只要满足周雨就好。

何况周雨这个敞着身体给他操弄的模样，他也快忍到极限。  
樊振东又一次插入，把自己送到内腔深处，胯部画着圈儿地搅弄，周雨颤抖着抱他，完完全全地打开自己，内里的软肉被龟头杵着磨着，过载的快感几乎要把意识也都搅成一团，生理泪水控制不住地涌出来，又被樊振东胡乱吮去，周雨磨蹭着寻他的唇，含他的舌头，他上面下面现在都被樊振东插着，alpha的气息快要把他每个细胞都浸透了。  
周雨颤抖着弹动腰身，体内被反复搅弄的那一处蠕动着吸吮alpha粗大的性器，一大股温热滑腻的体液涌出来，浇得樊振东头皮发麻，他抓着周雨的腰胯禁锢在自己身下，挺着阴茎撬开肉瓣，他仍旧不肯放过那个已经一塌糊涂的内腔，周雨刚刚找回一点意识就被下一轮的反复戳刺再度送上顶点。  
他们有一阵子没做过，何况之前也从没搞得这么彻底。  
周雨断断续续地呓语，本能驱使他向alpha要求最后的满足，他得到了，内腔被灌入大量的精液，从未经历过的激烈高潮几乎耗尽他的力气，内腔却紧紧地含着那些液体，还有樊振东尚未软下来的阴茎。  
那根东西只是堵在里面，没有成结，樊振东也没再咬他的腺体，这仍旧是一个临时标记。

大约足以维持周雨撑到下一次发情期。  
樊振东从后面拥着他，轻轻亲吻后颈，一身汗湿的周雨还迷糊着，染着他的气味。  
他是他的alpha，至少从他分化以来就是。  
还不够。  
他需要更深重的烙印，想要咬下去，在这身体里成结，完完全全地占有。  
他抚摸周雨的身体，捉起一颗漂亮可爱的乳头玩弄，那一点很快就挺立起来。

不能标记，还可以做点什么。  
他重新勃起的阴茎嵌入周雨的股缝，摩擦那个刚刚容纳他的地方。  
樊振东像每一个控制不好自己欲望的年轻人一样，语气亲昵黏糊，撒娇似的求欢。  
——雨哥，再来一次。  
——我又硬了，我难受……

那就让周雨也离不开自己吧。


End file.
